Koushiro's Dream
by Daikaede
Summary: This is my first fic...It is a Kouyako. Please R


Koushiro's Dream  
  
I do not own Digimon in any, way, shape, or form! Please, please, and please do not sue me.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What is it now?!?" Miyako yelled at her door. Her mother was standing in the kitchen, screeching at the top of her lungs for her daughter.   
  
She ripped the door open and stomped out of her room. "Yes mother?" she said through her teeth. What is the deal, everyone had been pestering her all day, ESPECIALLY her mother.  
  
"Honey, can you do me a favor and answer the phone?" she smiled  
  
Miyako gave her a dumbfounded look and grabbed the phone sitting next to her which had been ringing for a good 5 rings.  
  
```````````````````````````  
He sat on the edge of his chair gnawing on his thumbnail and rocking back in fourth. He whispered "Please pick up." several times.  
  
``````````````````````````  
"Hello?......"He froze like a deer in headlights. "......Hello?...........Excuse me, is anyone there?...............Hmmmph." She scratched her head hung up the phone.   
  
"I am tired of this house...Mom, I'm gonna go out for awhile... I'll be back later." she yelled as she ran out the door.  
  
`````````````````````````  
"You chicken!" he yelled into the receiver and its drone dial tone. "It took you all that time to work up the guts to call her and you didn't even say anything!" He slammed the phone down in frustration and growled at himself.  
  
Koushiro paced back and fourth in his living room pondering about what to do next. "You are 17 years old and you can't even call a girl?" he yelled at himself. He sat down hard and ran his hands through the thick red hair. "I need to go for a walk." he sighed.  
  
````````````````````````  
Miyako sat down on a park bench and collected her knees to her chest and sighed. "I am so lonely" she said as she looked at the ground. She looked all around and saw a familiar silhouette sitting under a willow tree. She smiled and walked around behind him and covered his eyes with her hands and giggled.   
  
'Oh god! it's her!' he thought. He could tell that giggle from anyone's. He immediately blushed crimson. "H-Hi Miyako. "  
  
She sat down beside him. "Whatcha doin?" she asked as she leaned over to see what he was looking at on his computer.   
  
"Oh just re-encrypting these algorithms into my hard drive to attempt to contact Tentamon anywhere in the digital world." He then comprehended that he had just rambled on pointlessly and gave a nervous laugh and sighed at his own weirdness."(Just so you know I am completely computer stupid ... I haven't a clue what an algorithm is..... it just sound good. ^_^ ooooooooooooook back to the story)  
"So...uh...how are you?" he asked with his eyes lowered.   
  
"I am fine, Izzy, what is wrong?" she asked with concern as she put her hand on his shoulder and leaned closer to look into his eyes. "You know you can talk to me." she smiled  
  
He blushed furiously and continued to look down. "Yeah, I know." he forced a smile. 'Come on chicken boy, you can do it... just say something...no...better yet... tell her how you feel about her and ...oh god she is beautiful...what I would give to just touch her face or run a hand through her hair...oh come on Izz... she doesn't like you... she is just trying to be nice.. she likes people like Davis or Matt or someone...not a computer geek like you.' he sighed "Umm...Miyako....I have some....."'come on... say it' "uhhhh......something I have to do for my mother. Uhhhh ..... I will talk to you later..ok?" She frowned "Are you sure your ok?" she asked as she reached down and touched his hand and smiled." He nodded decisively and got up abruptly, tripped over a root, and left.  
  
``````````````````````````````  
"Hey, Izzy where are ya goin so fast?" Taichi called out to his friend. Koushiro froze in his tracks...  
  
"Uhhhhh... " he looked at Taichi in distress..  
  
"Whoa buddy what's up?" he asked.... 'It isn't often you see Koushiro in a panic.'  
  
Koushiro's arms dropped and he looked down. "Tai..I have a huge problem that I don't have the guts to fix." He frowned and looked at his shoes. 'What am I doing?' he thought 'I shouldn't tell anyone this... oh well...Taichi would feel bad if I didn't tell him...after all...I know everything about Taichi and Sora...'  
  
"You can talk to me." Taichi suggested..."Whatever it is...we have been best close friends forever...so spill" he ordered  
  
Koushiro looked at Taichi in the eyes. His own were welling with wetness...."I am in love with Yolei and I don't know what to do."  
  
"Whoa....I didn't expect that one!" he joked. Then seriousness replaced a playful grin..."Izz.....ya gotta tell her. It is as simple as that...You don't want someone else to get her before you can....go for it....I can help if you like?' he offered  
  
"Uhh Tai....thank you for listening and I need your help...I'll call you...ok?" Koushiro frowned.... "I don't want Yolei to think I'm a chicken so I have to do it....I just don't know what I am going to do....Thank you for listening to my problem...I feel alot better." Koushiro then said bye to his friend and walked slowly to his apartment with his hands in his pockets.  
  
``````````````````````````````  
Miyako brushed her long purple hair while she daydreamed . She giggled as she thought of her friends. 'Davis is goofy weirdo.....Hee Hee....though...he is kinda cute..." she blushed a little and went on to the next friend ' Cody has been too quiet lately...hmmmmm" She thought about why for about 30 seconds and then remembered that Cody was shy. "Sheesh...I'm such a geek.."  
"Ok next friend." she said after she put away her brush and curled in bed. She continued to think about all her friends and finally she thought about Koushiro. She smiled and thought about his eyes...you could get lost in those eyes...and he is an all around cutie pie...he is so smart and serious...sometimes even funny and strange. He was always there when she needed him and was so kind and considerate of her feeling...so very nice. She thought of his lips. They always looked so soft...like his eyes...deep and soft..."I wonder..." she closed her eyes and thought about kissing him...She ran a play through her head on what she would do... She would walk up to him and sit next to him and slowly lean in and softly kiss those beautiful lips...Suddenly she sat up straight in her bed. "Oh my god! I love Izzy!!"  
  
  
```````````````````````````````  
  
  
"I need some sleep." said Koushiro as he crawled into bed. "I can't believe I am such a dork!" He slowly drifted into a much wanted sleep.  
  
```````````````````````````**********the dream**********``````````````````````````````  
"Koushiro, you are so wonderful..." She leaned on his shoulder and smiled as she interlaced her fingers over and under his own.  
  
"Miyako?" he looked in her eyes with confusion on his brow. "W-What are you doing?" He watched their hands collect together and felt his heart flutter as she leaned over and kissed his cheek . His eyes were wide as she inched her lips closer and closer to his. Warmth danced over his body as she kissed him gently and unlocked their fingers and placed her hands on his chest. He hesitantly brought his up to her face and ran his hand through her hair.   
  
Finally... something he had wanted for years...since the day he met her... had come true... he smiled as he kissed her in return and broke away after a few moments to look at her...She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. She felt an arm glide over her back and rest gently around her waist.   
  
He looked at her cautiously...He smelled her hair and smiled..."Miyako...I have loved you for years."   
  
'Finally! I finally said it!' he thought and continued to smile. She smiled back and she kissed him again only this time he felt her tongue touch his lip. Goose bumps went down his neck and he blushed and brought his own tongue out to dance with hers. She brought her hands from around his neck and down his back lightly as they both leaned heavier into the kiss.   
  
She broke away and looked into his soft orbs. His eyes widened when she took his hands and slid them up the front of her top to her chest "My heart is beating fast" she smiled. Once again he sat with wide eyes. He stared at her in awe... "What do you want me to do Miyako?" He didn't want to push her but his hormones began teasing him...he didn't want to loose her. Miyako only smiled and playfully kissed him on the neck and looked into his eyes..."I want you to tell me you love me... and then we can be together for real..."  
  
Then Koushiro woke up.   
  
````````````````````````````````````  
  
The sunshine filtered in through the curtains. Miyako stretched and thought about her dream. "If only that were true. Koushiro is so wonderful but..."she frowned "...he wouldn't ever see me as anything more than a friend anyway." she frowned again and looked in the mirror. "Maybe I should dress up today." she smiled at herself. 'Maybe you might get his attention.' she snickered and she picked up the phone to call him.  
  
````````````````````````````  
The phone rang. Koushiro groaned and felt around for the phone. He picked up a shoe and said hello...then he threw the shoe at the wall and picked up the real phone while grumbling about the interruption.  
  
"Hello, Izumi residence, how may I help you?" he asked with no emotion. He was still thinking about his dream and how lucky he was not to have made a mess. He mentally smacked himself for being so disgusting and thinking like that about sweet Miyako.  
  
"Hi Izzy!" Miyako chirped  
  
"Yolei?" he stammered as he sat up out of bed '...first a good dream and now she called him... today could be a good day.' he thought"Ummmmm.......how can I help you?"  
  
"Uhh, Izzy, do you think I could talk to you please?"  
  
"Sure... go ahead." he swallowed, expecting the worst. 'Maybe she saw him looking at her and he freaked her out....Oh god!..maybe Tai told her and she was going to tell me what a looser I am... Maybe it is just a computer problem...yeah that's it.'  
  
"No, not on the phone...meet me under the willow tree where you were at yesterday in a half an hour... ok?"  
  
"Ok." he frowned...  
  
"Alright I will see you there!" she smiled "Good bye!  
  
"Ummm.....bye."he said  
  
```````````````````  
  
Miyako checked herself over again....she had in her new contacts...her hair was in a perfect french braid...and she was wearing her new yellow sun dress..."Perfecto!" she exclaimed and she winked at her reflection. She loved her new dress.  
  
Koushiro paced under the tree furiously with his eyes scanning the ground. His gaze came upon two sandals which lead to two very nice legs and a very nice body to a face he would faint over.. 'Oh my god!' He couldn't help it... his jaw dropped. "Y-you look ...very (ahem)...very nice." he checked her out quickly when she blushed. "W-what did you need to talk to me about, Y-Yolei?" he studdered  
  
"Izzy....I asked you here to tell you that ...." Her eyes widened with surprise as she felt a softness pressed gently on her lips. Koushiro's did as well....'Did....I just kiss her?' he thought.....He quickly looked away...his blush was blood red.  
  
"I'm sorry Yolei...But I have to tell you something" he said with determination and he looked at her straight faced in the eyes...he searched her face for any sign of being upset or mad and when he saw a blush he continued."...I ..love you.." He wondered where this courage was coming from.."I have loved you for a very long time and I had to show you before you told me that you didn't like me or you found someone else.  
I am sorry that I stole that kiss but it was my only chance and if you don't feel the same way I completely understand..." he looked away and started to walk until he felt a small hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Izzy?" she said quietly  
  
"Yes?" he said without turning around.  
  
"Look at me..?" she asked.  
  
He turned around and then immediately pulled a hand up to his cheek where he rubbed a nice sized red spot where she just slapped him..."Don't you ever...Ever.." he almost cried...she smiled..."Hide anything so wonderful from me again."   
  
Koushiro's jaw dropped and a huge grin came out and he kissed her..."So...I guess this means you don't think I am a looser?....   
  
"No Koushiro..." He was surprised she used his full name..."I think you're...Wonderful..." she said with a wink as she interlaced their fingers and leaned in slowly to kiss his cheek..... "You know Izzy...I dreamed about this last night.."  
  
"That's funny...So did I." he said blushing furiously  
  
``````````````````````````````The end!! R&R   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
